


Intersecting Lines / 相交线

by Dewwwy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewwwy/pseuds/Dewwwy
Summary: 个人解读原作向，万千可能性之一而已。
Kudos: 3





	Intersecting Lines / 相交线

**Author's Note:**

> 个人解读原作向，万千可能性之一而已。

1.  
「那么它们会在无限延长之后，在某一个点相交。」

2.  
木兔推开玻璃门的时候已经快九点了。  
虽然在过来的路上就给木叶他们发过消息说自己会迟到，但迟了快一个小时也是木兔自己没有预料到的事。十二月份的天黑得很早，他在体育馆做完自主练习之后被外面已经变得深沉的夜色迎接，惊觉“完了练太久了”匆忙返回宿舍洗澡收拾了一番后揣上手机和钱包就往地铁站跑，挤进车厢后在拥挤的人潮里微微喘气，发梢还是没有被完全吹干的湿润。等到他出了地铁站又发现天公不作美，脚下的砖路被一点点染湿，竟然开始下雪了。  
——“雪上加霜”或许也不过如此吧，他一边缩着脖子无奈地看天上洒落的细雪，一边想起这个成语来。唔，“雪上加霜”应该是用对了吧。  
这次聚会的地方是木叶定的，是处于距离几个人的位置都不会太远的城市中间点。而聚会的成员主要就是他们几个同级生，从枭谷毕业之后大家各自去了不同的大学，但好在都还在东京，便利的公共交通让这样难得的碰面成为可能。木兔进门后便被店内的暖风吹拂，本来挂在头上的那些雪花都化了，把他的头发压塌了一些，他不由自主地就站在门口甩了甩头，像只寒冬中蹲在树枝上抖掉雪花的猫头鹰。  
“——噢！木兔！这边这边！”  
“啊——这个地方真的很难找啊——”  
“别找借口了，迟到就是迟到，木兔你这家伙怎么一点都没变啊！”  
“喂喂你们看，木兔这家伙的头发是不是变塌了！”  
“真的吗？——真的啊！哈哈哈哈！超逊的啊木兔！”  
他把被雪浸得湿润的外套脱下来，落座之后还不忘和在嘲笑他的木叶猿杙嘴上过了几招，鹫尾帮他叫来了服务生替他点上了他还没有吃的晚饭，一碗热气腾腾的牛肉丼加上温泉蛋，旁边的小见又补上了一句，“麻烦牛肉加成双份的吧！”  
“木兔，你今天迟到的话就要负责买单！”  
“什么什么，这种事情我可没听说过啊！……而且你们在我来之前就吃了好多吧喂！”  
“啊，提醒我了，既然木兔要买单，那我还要一份烤鳗鱼——”  
“那我要一份章鱼沙拉——”  
“那就麻烦你了木兔我要一份炸鸡块——”  
“别点了！别点了！我没钱啊！”  
大概是太久没有看到木兔一脸苦兮兮的表情，先到的几人心情大好，除了真的又叫了一份炸鸡块准备最后和木兔分着吃以外，也就没有再较真地去让木兔买单。桌上的残羹餐盘被收走之后只剩下几个杯子和一些水渍，木兔一边等自己的晚饭一边听他们继续聊着他来之前的话题。  
进入大学之后并不是所有人都会像他一样继续加入排球部，所以聚会的话题也不会像原来那样，理所当然的是“排球”。这点上木兔一开始并不是很习惯，尤其是每个人在各自的大学经历的东西都太不一样，讲起来他多多少少听着有些云里雾里——比如说学校里流行的事，准备实习的事，就业的事。虽然他们也都才大二，不过这并不代表他们没有去考虑过未来。  
木兔从来没有想过更多的东西，很多事情在他看来太过理所当然。他进入大学之后就“理所当然”地加入了排球部，也“理所当然”地做着他的王牌，甚至今后也会“理所当然”地把排球作为自己的事业与未来去考虑——有什么需要犹豫的地方吗？好像并没有什么需要多加考虑的，因为打排球是让自己非常快乐的事。所以比起原来的积极，现在的他就像听天书一般听着，时不时插上一两句，然后在炸鸡块端上桌之后抢到最大的那块吃起来。  
“啊，那我就先走了。”滋滋冒油的炸鸡块被众人飞快地瓜分，小见也拿了一块吃掉，然后擦了擦嘴起身去穿外套。木兔一愣：“就走了吗？”  
“嗯，明天早上有表演课，得早点回去做准备！”小见看着一脸吃惊的木兔笑着穿上外套，跟几个家伙都打过招呼之后像是又想起了什么，“还有那件事，记得要说啊。”  
“……啊，记得的。”虽然木兔没有太看清，但是他感觉到木叶他们的神情在听完这句话之后微妙地僵了一下。众人和小见道别，目送他推门离去，饭桌上刚刚热闹的气氛不知怎么地就凉了下来，像飘在炸鸡块上的那团热空气慢慢地散开了。  
“表演课……小见那家伙，是想当演员吗！”木兔像是才恍然大悟的样子。  
“是啊，没看出来吧？”猿杙支着下巴，心里感叹着果然不论怎样只要有木兔在就不会冷场。”你来之前他才说这件事，我们也挺意外的来着。“  
“诶~听起来很厉害啊，那岂不是有可能今后能在电视上看到他吗？”  
“有可能吧？”  
“被木兔这么一说好像确实挺厉害的，如果小见成了很有名的演员该怎么办啊……啊，下次见面的话应该先找他要签名吧！”  
“这个时候的签名算什么啦木叶！”  
木兔的晚饭姗姗来迟，他径直夹起一大片肉往嘴里一塞，满满当当地咀嚼着。“所以说小见说的那个要讲的事情是什么事？”  
几人面面相觑。木兔一边大口吃着一边看他们几个人面面相觑。  
也不知道这样的沉默持续了几秒，他们你看看我我看看你之后，终于木叶还是开了口，语气里带着木兔非常熟悉的“大家在他不知道的时候已经精神交流三百回”的深思熟虑。  
“其实是啊……在你来之前我们有在聊，然后发现有一件事好像还没有告诉你……”  
“嗯？什么事啊？”  
“就是……”木叶挠了挠脸颊，犹豫了一会还是讲了，剩下的人也屏住了气息小心翼翼地看着他。  
“赤苇他决定不打排球了。”  
木兔咀嚼的动作停住了。他放下了筷子，像是陷入了思考，脸上的表情也仿佛凝固了似的。坐在他旁边的猿杙拍了拍他的肩膀，但是不得不承认此时此刻在场的所有人心里都哀嚎了一句“大事不好”和“果然如此”。  
“……哦哦！”  
“……诶？”  
这几秒过得很快，还没有等他们反应过来，木兔便又低着头开始继续吃饭了。众人愣了一下，然后木叶又问了一句，“……诶？”  
“就是说赤苇不打排球了吧！我明白啦。”  
“木兔，难道赤苇有和你说过吗？”鹫尾问。  
“没有，他没跟我说过。我们有一段时间没联系了。”  
“……那为什么你的反应这么冷漠啊喂！”几个人的紧张状态被木叶的这一句哀嚎给打破，他们纷纷放松下来，猿杙甚至趴在了桌上。他抬起头非常理解似的为木叶做补充，脸上带着总被人误解但此时却真诚的苦笑：“……我们以为你会非常难过，或者说‘大闹一通’来着。”  
“为什么这么觉得？”木兔咽下嘴里的东西，像是没事人一样地喝起茶来。  
“因为……你看啊，原来的时候你就很喜欢赤苇的托球对吧？”见木兔并没有像往常那样闹脾气，猿杙便分析给他听，“而且那时候感觉你和赤苇很合得来，至少他说的话你能听得进去，你也真的很认可他的实力没错吧？”  
“是啊，我还记得那个时候，我们如果没有办法说动你，就得去找赤苇啊……”木叶又哀嚎了一句，像是在祈祷似的双手合十朝着空气拜了拜，“不得不说那些年如果没有赤苇我们会辛苦一万倍。赤苇，谢谢你。”  
“……所以说我们以为你会很希望赤苇大学后继续打排球，跟你一起进军职业联盟什么的？我记得你是有这样的打算吧，木兔？”  
“啊，的确如此啊！”木兔对猿杙的话全盘赞同，甚至很大力地点了点头，“我是非常想赤苇能继续打排球啊，能和我一个队就再好不过了！毕竟他的托球就是最棒的托球啊！”  
“但是你看起来好像并没有很伤心的样子。”鹫尾问他。  
“因为既然是赤苇决定好的事，那我当然就不会有什么疑问啊。”  
嘴里又塞满了牛肉和米饭，那是木兔非常熟悉的充实感，他一边嚼着一边看着这几个和他一起经历了三年排球时光的队友，感觉又回到了当初集训时一起吃饭的场景。只不过那个时候赤苇还在，而赤苇在的时候，冷静的角色往往都轮不到他，他只需要负责自己高兴就行。  
“……什么嘛，吓死我了……我还以为今天要安慰一个闹脾气的木兔呢……”  
“我收回之前的话，木兔你和原来真的不一样了。”  
见木兔是真的没有闹情绪的意思，另外三个人才真的是将悬在心口的大石头放了下来，开始你一言我一语地讨论着，而话题也自然而然地变成了赤苇。  
“不过，我也不明白为什么赤苇不继续打排球了……”  
“他没有告诉你为什么吗？”  
“没有，不如说那天碰到都是个意外，不聊到这个话题的话我也不会知道这件事……”  
“这家伙平时在LINE的群组里话也不多啊……”  
店里的服务生已经开始收拾隔壁桌的东西，木兔这才发觉他们是店里的最后一批客人了。墙上时钟的时针差一些到十点，他抬头就看到了朝他们走过来的服务生，立刻低下头飞快地将碗里的饭扫荡干净，嚼不嚼的也顾不太上了。服务生很客气地将店要打烊了的信息传达，木叶等人才后知后觉地掏出钱包来各自付了账，在这之后又都会多吐槽木兔一句“都怪你这家伙来太晚了”。  
出门的时候外面的雪比木兔来的时候更大了几分，众人呜哇抱怨了一番，不过有伞没伞都得自己走去地铁或者公交站。木兔与他们一一道别，缩着脖子往刚刚来时的地铁站走去，路边的植物上开始有一些积雪，他脚下的行人道还是又湿又滑。  
他知道自己不能摔跤受伤，所以每一步都沉重且小心翼翼。路边的大多数店铺都开始关门关灯，耳边除了呼啸而过的汽车声也就只听得见他自己的呼吸声。  
他可能是跟原来不一样了。  
刚刚听到赤苇不打排球这件事的时候，他是有那么一瞬间的吃惊的，就像是大脑里的电闸突然被拉了下来，一片漆黑里只剩下对这件事的茫然和不解。不过好在他的理智恢复得很快，因为他一想到赤苇那样的认真性格，便觉得这件事仿佛理所当然，也没有什么不好理解的了。  
木叶他们说的其实都没有什么错。木兔这么想着，站在十字路口看着面前显示红色的人行信号灯。过去的三年里除去没有赤苇的第一年，剩下的两年他其实从未对赤苇有过任何不满。不管是托球也好，还是和他的沟通也好，赤苇这个人让他感觉非常舒适，以至于本来就在队伍里十分任性的他在任性这一点上更加肆无忌惮。他要快的托球，他要高的托球，他要一个扣杀就压进空场内绝不会被拦下，他要训练完毕后再打一百个扣球，因为有队友在，也因为有赤苇在，没有什么是不能满足的。如果说高一的时候他仗着有木叶他们而为所欲为的话，这之后赤苇的加入就是在给他的为所欲为加上翅膀罢了。  
而他在高三毕业进入大学之后，是理所当然地认为这双翅膀会跟着他一起继续往前飞的。  
但是赤苇决定不打排球了。  
眼前的人行信号灯变成了绿色，木兔呆了几秒后迈步走了出去。  
木兔很明白自己不是那种擅于思考的人。很多弯弯绕绕的事情他也不是没有努力去想过，像是在赛场上琢磨对手的一些复杂的策略，引导与被引导，欺骗或被欺骗。但是努力过后他发现自己可能根本想不明白这些包裹了很多层的东西，随后也就放弃了一一去解读。他的思维方式一贯直来直去，像是点到点之间最近距离的线段，有的时候甚至还依靠着他的“天性”与“本能”，看着简单但是有效，偶尔能极快速地正中红心。得知“赤苇决定不打排球了”这件事之后的心情是复杂的，像是个杂乱无章的毛线团，他本能地觉得“很复杂”、“好像理由很多”、“能够理解”，但是最清晰的还是，“自己并不开心”。  
那是一种迟来的失落，像是海边的浪花退潮，并不算响亮与厚重，却一定会在沙滩上留下长长的痕迹。所以在听到消息的那一刻他没有感受到所谓极端的失望，当时回答木叶他们的也都是百分之百的真心话。只是一个人在冬夜的小雪里走到现在，身体里从食物和伙伴身上沾染的热闹空气都慢慢散去，那种被轻描淡写点出的事实才慢慢地随着远去的海浪而浮现出来。  
他当然会因为赤苇决定不打排球了而感到不开心，但是他也因为理解赤苇而理所当然地接受了这一份不开心。  
“啊……这种感觉真糟糕啊。”  
被路面上不平的石砖绊了个趔趄，木兔连忙扶住了旁边的电线杆稳住身形，直到确认自己不会有摔跤之忧后才“呼——”地舒了一口气。他继续往前走。  
那么自己不开心的真正理由究竟是什么呢？明明自己都觉得不意外的。  
这次他只能跟自己赌气了。木兔皱着眉头去整理脑子里的这个毛线团。  
因为赤苇的性格就是那样，因为他的确能够做出这样的决定，所以即便是做了这种决定，自己也并不会感觉很意外……  
所以不意外的话，也就没有很难过。  
毛线团被他扯出了一个头。  
……我好像不是因为“赤苇决定不打排球了”这件事而感到不开心。  
那我是因为什么而有些不开心呢？  
他胡乱地拍了拍头上又积起来的雪花，掏出手机摁亮屏幕，点进LINE里划到赤苇的那一栏，点开之后发现两人上一次说话已经是两个月以前的事情了。木兔的脚步不由得停了下来，他站在路边，借着路灯的灯光一点一点地往上翻着两人的聊天记录。  
他发觉其实他们也不是完全断了联系，只是比起原来，他们少了很多可以乱七八糟说上一夜的共同话题罢了。毕竟他不会再像原来那样因为一条“明天早上几点集合？”的消息和赤苇扯到“校长办公室的沙发真的很大啊！”，也不会再在半夜睡不着的时候发一条“赤苇你睡了吗？”而在第二天早上收到赤苇发来的“已经起来了，木兔前辈我们学校见。”他们两个人的最近一段消息是，他在晚上发过去的“赤苇，你在做什么！”，和第二天早上才回复过来的，“抱歉木兔前辈，昨天晚上我在准备考试。”  
木兔看到消息的那时候正在晨跑，他看完赤苇的信息后想了想竟然也不知道回什么能更加合适，于是打上了“噢噢，那赤苇考试加油！！！”后面再附带上可爱的猫头鹰，然后果不其然地收到了赤苇平平淡淡“我会的，谢谢木兔前辈”的回复。  
在这之后两人的聊天栏便没有再更新过。  
或许从他高三毕业之后，两人的联系就开始变得没有以前频繁，这种事上木兔一贯都是反应迟钝的那个，所以等他现在意识到的时候，感觉两人的距离已经拉得有些远了，像原来他们集体跑步的时候，他一往无前地冲在最前面，一回头却发现没有人跟得上来，就连赤苇也没有。  
更何况现在赤苇还不用再应付他，或者说哄着他说些让他听着舒服的话了。  
木兔的手在冷空气中没一会就被冻得有些发红，雪花落在冰凉的屏幕上，然后被他的手指抹开，他点开输入栏后一点一点地用冻得有些僵硬的大拇指输入：  
“你是不是不打排球了？”  
发送键被落下来的雪花给盖住了。他打完了这句话，盯着被遮住的发送键看了一会，摁熄了屏幕后将手机又揣回了兜里。  
他大概想得到赤苇的回复是什么样，而且这明明是个他知道答案的问题，那也就没有必要再问了。

3.  
木兔大一的时候曾经回过一次枭谷学园。  
那天是周五，是他每周工作日里“排球时间”占比最多的一天。木兔早在当初选课的时候就难得地深思熟虑过，尽量把周五的课程安排少一些，然后把下午没课的时间空出来全部预留给排球。但是那天正巧排球部日常使用的体育馆被外借给社区做活动，一直到晚上都空不出场地来，排球部的训练暂时取消，木兔还不死心地跑去体育馆偷看，结果里面满满当当全是人，根本没有办法练习，更别说他的队友们也都不在了。  
他无事可做，又觉得今天一天不能扣球心里痒痒，下意识地就把球塞到自己装得鼓鼓囊囊的运动包里，然后用手机查起自己高中时想要练球的时候常去的那家运动中心的地址。导航告诉他距离不算远，要先从大学乘坐公交到枭谷学园附近，然后换乘另一路公交去往运动中心——也算是熟门熟路。  
他背着包去校门口赶公交车，路上在排球部的LINE群组里发了消息，问有没有人要一起去运动中心练习。可惜大部分人得知今天没有训练之后就已经安排了自己的时间，所以最后一直到他坐上公交车，他都没有约上谁跟他一起去。  
公交车在枭谷学园对面的站台停下，他两步跳下了车，顺手把背包带往自己的额头上挂好，双手插着兜去看站台上的路线信息。等到公交车缓缓驶去，他一转头才看到刚刚被车挡住的，那个熟悉又亲切的枭谷学园的大门。  
太亲切了。他还记得很多在这扇大门前发生的事情，比如早上从这里冲进学校，比如大家一起从这里出发去参加比赛，又比如放学的时候他们三三两两地在这里告别。  
木兔看着那扇大门，感觉到了一种来自过去的亲昵感。一时半会他要赶的车也还没有来，他便呆呆地站在那里望着，直到看到一群穿着棒球衫的高中生从里面列队跑了出去。  
……这个时间应该是社团活动吧？  
他看了一眼手机上的时间，下午四点十分。嗯……如果已经开始社团活动了的话，那么现在排球部活动前的跑步热身应该已经结束了。  
不知道排球部现在怎么样了啊！  
想到这里不知怎么的有些兴奋，几乎没有再多加考虑别的什么，下一秒木兔就直接跳下站台，左看右看之后飞快地穿过街道，然后大步地往枭谷学园走去。距离放学时间已经过去了半个小时，学校里几乎只剩参加社团活动的学生了。木兔混在里面倒也没有显得突兀，更何况他对枭谷熟悉无比，他就算是闭着眼睛都能毫不犹豫地从校门口走到排球部训练用的体育馆门口。穿过教学楼，路过一条长长的树荫道，还没有靠近体育馆就听到了里面传来的声音——排球的击打声，鞋底与地板的摩擦声，还有部员们的呼喊声。  
太亲切了。  
木兔站在体育馆的门口听了一会，感觉自己在听自己过去三年的每个日夜。他小心翼翼地掀开遮住门口的拦网探头进去，一眼就看到了正在场中练习扣球的几位主攻手，网那边带着人练习拦网的尾长，站在场边和泷泽教练说话的暗路监督——还有赤苇。  
正在给主攻手们提供托球，已经是枭谷排球部主将的赤苇。  
木兔毕业那年对于枭谷排球部来说算是非常艰苦的一年，因为在他们当时的最强阵容里，三年级生占了绝大一部分。而对于这群各个能力出众且早已配合熟练的三年级生都将要离开的事实，枭谷不得不面对，并且急需培养新生力量来接棒。当时除去要毕业的木兔等人，正选队员里还会剩下的只有尾长和赤苇，而赤苇是副主将，也是唯一的二年级生。所以当初在木兔他们还没有退部之前大家就已经讨论好了，赤苇也成为了那个毫无争议、理所当然地接下了木兔主将担子的候选人。  
要好好担起主将的职责哦，赤苇！  
木兔记得那个时候他笑嘻嘻地跟赤苇这么说着，赤苇听完脸上的表情还是和往常一样没有太大的变化，只是沉默一会后淡淡地应了一声。  
我会的，木兔前辈。  
而眼前的这个赤苇好像和那个时候的不一样了。木兔站在门口看着，赤苇好像比原来长高了一些，他站在网前，仰着头看着场外队员抛过来的球，然后抬起双手用指尖去托。体育馆里很喧闹，但木兔知道赤苇从不会因为那些吵杂动摇，他高举的手臂线条像是从高山悬崖边下淌的瀑流，指尖与球面触碰发出水花一般悦耳的细小声音，一瞬将球在空中的飞行轨道修整完毕。  
托得好。木兔想着。  
那位眼生的主攻手跳起来击球，击点分毫不差，球像炮弹一般飞向对场之后压线弹起，然后被候在对面的一年级生慌乱地接了下来。  
“扣得漂亮。”  
赤苇叫着主攻手的名字，然后说着平淡的夸奖，后面没有带上“前辈”——毕竟队里他才是那个前辈了。  
赤苇好像不一样了。  
木兔说不上来哪里不一样。或许是赤苇比起原来变得更成熟稳重了？不过赤苇不是一直都很成熟稳重的吗？他挠挠头又仔细地去看赤苇，他身边的那个主攻手木兔并不认识，应该是一年级的新人，此时正显得有些拘谨与高兴地和赤苇说话。赤苇与他交谈，像是在询问他托球的位置是否需要调整，脸上依旧是平静无波。那个后辈连忙摇头，又跟赤苇说了点什么，然后鞠了几下躬，赤苇点点头后拍拍他的肩膀，接着一句“麻烦了”示意下一个人继续。  
这是自己没有见过的赤苇。  
这感觉让木兔有些稀奇。如果用木叶他们曾经的话说，虽然偶尔会说一些意料之外的话，但赤苇让人觉得“气场柔和”，总的来说令人相处愉快。木兔的看法不一样，他一直觉得他眼里的赤苇除了旁人看到的淡定与稳重，更多的还有一些柔软与生动——赤苇有过激动的表情，也有过慌张的时刻，这些细小的瞬间被藏在冬天瑟瑟发抖的树枝里，掩在夏天挂着蝉鸣的树叶里，很难得见到，但是木兔都见过。  
现在的赤苇看起来好像没有那些东西了。  
他像一面平静的湖水。  
整个场馆里的训练气氛和谐又安定。或许是性格跟自己相差太多，木兔在做主将的那些年从来都是气氛调动者，而现在生性平和的赤苇被推到主将的位置，除了令人安心以外，要再做到原来那样热热闹闹的就有些强人所难了。  
好难得啊，可以看到做主将的赤苇！  
要是原来自己还在队里的时候能看到这样的赤苇的话，好像也很有趣！  
啊，不过要是我还在队里的话，赤苇也不会做主将……  
“那个，请问有什么事情吗……？”  
木兔正站在那里胡思乱想着，属于女孩子的好听嗓音把他的思绪给打断了。因为小雪和雀田也跟着自己一起毕业了，现在站在面前的是木兔不认识的新经理后辈，或许是看他站在门口却迟迟不进来，于是便上前和木兔搭话。木兔晃了一下神，还没来得及说什么，在场边的暗路监督注意到了门口的动静，走过来的时候看到他吃了一惊。  
“木兔？！你怎么过来了？”  
“暗路监督——”  
暗路监督惊喜的声音不算大，但还是有不少部员听到了动静，他们都停下了手上的动作往门口看过来，悄悄话像羽毛一样在体育馆里飞舞。  
“那是谁？”  
“啊，木兔前辈来了啊。”尾长看了一眼门口后笑了。  
“是木兔前辈吗？！”  
“……木兔前辈是谁？”  
“这你都不知道吗？！”  
木兔和暗路监督一打照面便十分默契地胸口对着胸口撞了一下，就像以往木兔每次得分时候那样。他高兴地和监督解释自己是怎么路过又打算进来看看，又在监督的提问下回答了一些自己的近况，等他的视线从监督脸上移出去的时候，他看到站在球网面前的赤苇停下了所有的托球动作，只是站在那有些呆滞地看着他。  
“喂！赤——苇！”  
木兔挥着手大声叫着赤苇的名字，这让所有人的视线都集中在了赤苇的身上。赤苇像是当机了一般死寂了几秒，然后朝着他点了点头，看上去竟然有一点木兔没见过的手无足措。木兔知道这对赤苇来说就算是回应了，他挥挥手准备叫赤苇过来，却没想到赤苇转过了身，只留给他一个背影。那个背影僵了一会，然后大步地往器材室走，仿佛脚上带着火星地跨进那个黑漆漆的门洞后，赤苇“砰”地一把关上了门。  
“……赤苇怎么了？”  
旁边听着两人说话的泷泽教练看到这样的景象有点纳闷，他问暗路监督，但暗路监督早就知道自己对赤苇偶尔的言行举止做不到完全理解，所以他也跟泷泽教练一样摸不着头脑。悄悄看热闹的部员们见到这一幕都有些疑惑，他们交头接耳，不认识木兔的后辈甚至还用着不太善意的目光打量着他，像是怀疑这个陌生人与自家的赤苇主将有什么恩怨一样。不过只过了两分钟，面无表情的赤苇就从器材室里出来了，他直接走到他们三人的面前，礼貌地和监督还有教练打过招呼，然后用木兔不能更熟悉的声音叫他。  
“木兔前辈。”  
“喔！赤苇！最近还好吗？”  
“挺好的。谢谢木兔前辈关心。”  
后来自然是在集合后由赤苇来将木兔介绍给所有的部员。知道木兔是谁的后辈早就按捺不住激动的心情想要和木兔说话，而在赤苇对木兔以往的排球经历进行简单描述后，那些不熟悉木兔，甚至之前用奇怪的眼神打量他的部员们都肉眼可见地对他恭敬了几分。暗路监督毫不见外地招呼木兔进体育馆，甚至邀请木兔直接参与到接下来的队内练习赛中，一边对那些新进球员们带着点骄傲地说着“这可是一次很珍贵的练习机会，要好好把握”。木兔熟门熟路地跑去部活室换了衣服跑回体育馆，兴奋地将脚上的鞋子蹬掉再换上球鞋，他一脚踩到体育馆熟悉的地面上，才终于满意地被扑面而来的回忆给淹没。  
他并没有和赤苇分到一个队。给他做二传的是穴掘，当年在狢坂战中替换状态不佳的赤苇的一年级生，在排球部又经历了近一年的训练后，托球的技术比起当初进步了很多。木兔拿到他的托球并且完成一次漂亮扣杀后忍不住夸奖了一番，弄得不算吵闹的穴掘也兴奋了起来，然后跟木兔高举起双手击掌。双方打得有来有回，赤苇虽然有组织过几次亮眼的进攻，但在进攻意识与技术方面还是木兔更胜一筹。而本和木兔不太熟悉的队友们在木兔拿下第五分之后终于被他点燃了，他们跟木兔撞着身子，喊着“下一分也要拿下”，然后积极地准备迎接下一个发球。  
木兔在网前等待着发球，眼神从发球员身上飘动了一下，发现网那边的赤苇在看他。  
不过那道视线下一秒就被他们面前的球网给掩住了。  
第一局很快就结束了，或许是觉得今天的机会不能浪费，第二局的时候监督把两支队伍重新编了一次，而这次有丰富实战经验的木兔、赤苇、尾长以及部分当年的替补选手被分到了同一边，那些实战经验不足的二三年级与新生一年级们分到了一队。  
“虽然其他几位毕业的三年级不在有点遗憾，不过你们也应该体验一下曾经打进春高总决赛的枭谷正选是什么水平。”  
对面发球了。力道很猛，不过自由人的一传做得很好，木兔的视线随着球坠落又飞上天空，他向后退了一步之后开始助跑，那一瞬间根本没有来得及开口，嘴里的“传过来”才说了一个音节，他就听到赤苇叫他的名字。  
“木兔前辈！”  
木兔从没想过今天过来还能打到赤苇的托球。就像是早在空中画好了飞行路线，赤苇托起来的那个球就是能正正好好地飞到木兔希望它出现的位置，他高高地跃起，网那头视野之开阔令他心旷神怡，背肌如同一张弓一样被拉满，然后便是那个如同陨石坠落深湖的扣球。它仿佛带着灼热的火星刮过副攻手的手臂，与地板撞击发出了巨大的声音，在体育馆里回荡了好一会才渐渐消散。  
“……这是什么扣球啊？！”  
“也太厉害了吧喂……”  
比分牌被翻了一分，木兔沉浸在这种熟稔又爽快的感觉中，他举起手朝着赤苇大声笑着：“果然这才是最棒的托球！”  
“多谢夸奖。”赤苇微笑着和他击掌。  
那之后他们又打了两局比赛，或许是找到了过去的感觉，又或许是因为有赤苇给他托球，木兔打的不能更加得心应手了。不过也因为木叶等人的缺席，木兔这边的防守相对薄弱，战术上也失去很多灵活性，所以后辈们即便是被打得稀里糊涂，最终分差也不算太大，好歹没有落到惨败的地步。  
暗路监督和泷泽教练很满意今天的练习结果，集合训话之后就放他们去自主练习了。木兔没打算走，他拿着球准备去角落练习一会，没想到下一秒就被后辈们给围了起来。之前那些不熟悉木兔的人现在都彻底改变了想法，为了让自己更进一步，他们热情且有些羞涩地跟木兔请教各种细节。木兔在这方面从来不藏私，他带着乌泱泱的一群后辈去场地里讲解，然后非常自然地使唤起主将赤苇给他托球，再亲自示范给他们看。  
赤苇一点意见都没有地照做了。  
等到自主练习结束到时候外面的夕阳已经开始逐渐下沉。后辈们齐心协力地收拾好球场，换好衣服后礼貌地跟木兔道谢跟赤苇道别再各自离去，木兔目送他们离开后发现赤苇还没走，他想了想过去拍他的肩：“赤苇，我送你回去吧！”  
“……嗯？”沉默着目送后辈离去的赤苇听到这话愣住了，平静如湖水的表情像是被投入了一颗小石子一样动了一下，“……不用了，木兔前辈。你还得坐公交回去的吧？”  
“没关系，我可以晚一点回去，而且很久没有和赤苇一起放学回家了啊！”  
木兔深知要说服赤苇是一件很难的事，但他意外地在这两年的相处中摸出了一些他自己才明白的门道。他见赤苇没有反应，又补上了一句：“我想和赤苇聊聊天，赤苇不愿意吗？”  
“……”赤苇沉默了0.5秒之后，最终还是妥协了。“……好吧。那就谢谢木兔前辈了。”  
好久都没见到了啊，这样的赤苇。木兔心里有一点说不上来的得意，他开心地应了。  
“跟我就不用这么客气啦！”  
他们换好衣服锁好体育馆的大门，肩并肩地顺着那条林荫道往校门外走。夕阳将天色染成漂亮的橘红，在他们的身上笼罩上一层轻盈的热量，木兔一边说着些自己大学里的事一边扭头去看身边安静听着的赤苇，看到他平静无波的表情像是被微风荡出细小的纹路，随着木兔一句又一句的闲聊中渐渐恢复到了木兔熟悉的样子。  
赤苇的家离学校并不算远，大概半小时左右的步行距离，木兔原来也经常和赤苇一起回家，所以他很熟悉接下来的路程。说来也奇怪，本来因为年纪相仿而经常和木叶他们一起活动的木兔，在与赤苇熟悉之后很快地把自己一年的习惯改掉了。他下课想去买喝的会顺便叫上赤苇，中午吃饭会拎着便当盒去二年级教室找赤苇，社团活动结束后会和赤苇一起走路回家，即便是两人只有二十分钟的共同路段，然后就要在十字路口道别，一人往左走过斑马线，一人往右走进街角。  
木叶等人倒是因为赤苇的出现而松了一口气，只是一直没有理解为什么赤苇和木兔能够这么迅速地成为好朋友，又或者说两人变亲密的过程太过于水到渠成了。后来问起木兔，他说不上什么所以然，只是说“我觉得和赤苇相处很愉快！”还有“因为一开始赤苇经常来找我啊？”  
“赤苇主动来找你？骗人的吧木兔！就算是赤苇也会烦你的好不好！”  
这话没人相信，所以木兔说了几次就不说了。  
两人一路走着，除了彼此身高都高了一些，木兔不像赤苇还穿着枭谷的校服以外，好像一切和过去都没有什么区别。木兔想起之前在体育馆里见到赤苇很有主将风范的样子，忍不住调侃了两句：“赤苇现在当主将很不错嘛~看上去可靠又威风！”  
“……”赤苇难得地语塞了一会，他把一路上都落在木兔身上的视线移开了，“比起木兔前辈还是差很多的。”  
“嗯？是吗？虽然我知道你是在夸我啊，但是赤苇真的做得很不错噢！”  
“……那就谢谢木兔前辈的夸奖了。”  
两人走到下一个路口，熟悉的便利店招牌进入了视野。那是每次木兔和赤苇放学回家路上一定会去的精神补给站，不管是买包子也好还是冰棒也好，他们都在这里度过了非常多个美好的黄昏。木兔像是瞬间回忆起了很多事，他拉着赤苇就往便利店里走：“好久没在这里买吃的了，走走走！”  
“……一会就是晚饭时间了，木兔前辈。”  
“那买别的也行！走吧赤苇！”  
赤苇拗不过他，还是跟着进去了。  
因为赤苇要回家吃晚饭，所以木兔左挑右选后只买了两支冰棒，挑的都是赤苇喜欢的口味。两个人就在便利店的门口撕开包装吃，赤苇站着木兔嫌累地蹲着，和过去一模一样。木兔叼着冰棒看着远方燃烧的落日和天边层层叠叠的橘红色云朵，还没说点什么，就听到身边的赤苇开口了。  
“木兔前辈的性格，要改。”  
“唔？！”他的冰棒差点因为这一句惊呼而掉在地上，木兔连忙伸手拿住，“有什么要改的啦——”  
“我们就算了，木兔前辈要是在大学还是这样任性的话，那就是在给别人添麻烦吧。”  
“诶……”木兔听了这话有点沮丧，他皱着脸咬了一口冰棒，甜滋滋的冰块在嘴里化开，“所以赤苇是一直觉得我很麻烦是吗——”  
“……倒也不是。”赤苇难得地没有打击木兔，他只是顿了一下，然后坚持补上了一句，“但是要改。”  
“好好，知道啦。会改的。”  
天上有飞机划过，在斑驳的橙红色云层里留下一条雪白的直线。两个人就这么安静地吃着各自的冰棒，无声的氛围也并不令人感到尴尬，他们一起听着偶尔路过的车辆引擎声。木兔突然想起什么，他问赤苇。  
“说起来我好像还没有问过，赤苇当初是因为什么来的枭谷啊？”  
赤苇没有说话。  
又过去了几分钟，木兔没有等到回应。沉默仿佛被天上的那架飞机尾翼给拉长了，它像是木兔刚刚在店里看到的薄荷口香糖一样，裹着些冰凉刺骨的理智和不为人知的甜蜜，警告着想要伸手触碰的人远离这样粘稠的思绪。  
但是木兔还是毫无顾忌地碰了。  
“……嗯？”  
木兔仰起头去看站在自己身边的赤苇，他看到赤苇在看自己手上的冰棒，上面的糖水融化之后一滴一滴落在赤苇脚下的水泥地上，留下一个个圆形的印记。  
一辆自行车从他们的面前骑过，车铃发出悦耳的声音。  
“……是因为木兔前辈。”  
赤苇的回答像是随着那辆自行车带起的微风一般吹入木兔的耳朵里。  
“……哈？”  
“是的，木兔前辈没有听错。”赤苇深吸了一口气，像是终于放下了什么重担，他很认真地回答木兔，“是因为木兔前辈我才来枭谷的。”  
“……诶？诶诶？哈？？？”木兔呆了，不论怎么说他都不会料到赤苇来枭谷的理由是因为自己，“那个冷静过头的赤苇居然是为了我？”  
“没错哦。”  
“果然是因为我最强了吗HEYHEYHEY！赤苇是不是被我击球的样子给迷倒了！”  
赤苇笑了。他低头看着木兔，半边身影被便利店里的光照亮。“……是啊。”  
这话像烟花一样在木兔心里炸开，木兔一下子跳了起来，他忍不住就朝着赤苇开始嚷嚷：“这些话你原来怎么不说！”  
“如果告诉木兔前辈的话，木兔前辈一定会得意忘形吧。”赤苇耸耸肩，他咬了一口自己已经融化掉一半的冰棒，嘴里带着些含糊，“不过现在木兔前辈已经不在部里了，所以说说看也没有什么。”  
“所以说是因为想和我一起打球吗！”  
“算是吧。”  
“那在枭谷和我一起打球的这些日子快乐吗！”  
“……很快乐。”  
木兔对这个答案很满意，也对今天如此坦诚的赤苇很满意，他吃掉了自己冰棒的最后一口，笑着一把搂过赤苇的肩膀。  
“那样就好啊~赤苇你要记得，自己快乐才是最重要的！”  
两人的身影重叠了一小片，肩膀和肩膀相互碰撞，赤苇被他的动作带得踉跄，转头看他的神情一半很清晰，一半被他自己的影子挡住，木兔没有看清多少。远处的夕阳渐渐沉了下去，天空慢慢变成清澈的紫色，星星也一颗颗升起，在天鹅绒一样的天幕上踩下痕迹。便利店的自动门因为木兔的动作而打开，冷气伴随着愉快的欢迎铃声涌向两人的背后，害得他们一起打了个寒颤。  
他们把包装纸和冰棍都扔到垃圾桶里，然后往那个十字路口走，最后在那个十字路口分别。

“木兔前辈之后会来看比赛吗？”  
“时间合适的话当然会来的！”  
“好。”  
  
但那年因为比赛时间冲突，木兔没有能去看赤苇的比赛。  
那年夏天的IH预选赛，枭谷再次遭遇音驹，与同为三年级的研磨和整体实力未减的猫咪们艰苦对战后惜败，未能突破决赛。  
秋天时枭谷顺利拿到了春高进军全国的名额，但在八分之一决赛中遭遇井闼山与升上三年级的佐久早，止步八强。

木兔在听说这件事的时候很突然地想起，其实他根本没有问过赤苇愿不愿意做主将，也忘记在便利店门口问他另一个问题。

“那我离开枭谷之后，赤苇打球还快乐吗？”

4.  
木兔那天聚餐回去之后很难得地发了低烧，他后来在晕头晕脑的状态下仔细地回忆了一番自己生病的缘由，最后得出的结论是大概与他当时没有完全吹干的头发和下雪有关。  
好在他的身体素质一贯很好，再加上他又一直精力旺盛，所以即便是没有人怎么照顾他，在宿舍里闷头睡了两天之后他就恢复到了往日里活力四射的样子。  
大学的生活并没有木兔想象的那么愉快，但也不能完全说是枯燥无味。木兔升入大学后日子过得按部就班，有认识新的朋友也有一起上课的同学，他加入的大学排球部里有和他一样能力出众的人，也有和他比起来平凡得多的人。每天的社团活动和训练他都会积极参加，但他隐隐觉得好像一切又都变回去了——变回了他进入枭谷之前的日子。  
他总是最认真的那一个，跑步的时候从来不会偷懒，训练结束后也主动留下多练一些扣球，但是他身边并不会有原来那些追得上他，亦或是一直陪在他身边的“理所当然”了。偶尔会有人愿意留下来陪他，他队里的二传手前辈在木兔加入的第一个星期就会陪他多练练扣球，但到了第二个星期，木兔就很难再能留下他陪自己自主练习了——比起陪木兔练球，他更愿意回去多休息一会，或者趁这个时间多打工挣一份钱。  
大学的人好像都成长了，比起高中的他们多了几分成熟，但又变得实际。木兔也是在一次和其他大学的练习赛中才突然意识到自己当初有多么幸运，在枭谷不仅拥有能力出众的队友们的支持，而且他们的心从来都是拧在一起的——没有人想输，没有人想放弃，就算是集训合宿的练习赛，他们也都一致同意要“零惩罚”的完美结局。  
高中三年的那股子冲劲像是与生俱来，每个人每支球队都叫嚣着要冲进全国的舞台拿下第一的宝座，也正因为是年轻的他们，所以可以毫无顾忌地去努力向上追寻。而大学之后，很多这样曾经往天上奔跑的脚步，因为各种各样无法忽视的理由，最终都慢慢落在地上了。  
所以那次练习赛的落败也不算是什么意外。  
不是他们没有努力，打了满满的三局，最后一局28-26两分惜败，木兔的扣球被毫不留情地弹回地上。教练已经宣布了解散，大家零零散散地收拾着自己的东西讨论着一会的文化祭，因失败带来的悲伤气氛很快地就散去了，唯独木兔——唯独他依旧对这件事耿耿于怀。就算是练习赛，输了他当然也会不甘心，从高中以来就一直是这样，或者说甚至从高中以前开始他就是这样好胜的性格。每次难过的时候他总会习惯性地找地方把自己这一米八几的大个头塞进去，像是故意委屈自己似的，又像是觉得蜷在一起才有那么一份安全感。  
木叶他们总能在桌子下面，柜子中间，或者屋子的角落找到他，然后就是陪他继续练球——他那个时候其实并不需要谁来哄，他只是不开心，不开心于自己的扣球被对方拦下了，亦或是自己没能很好的得分，然后就是强硬地拉着他们，后来更多地拉着赤苇陪他继续练球。  
而这次，即便是他就站在体育馆里，站在所有人的视线里，没有去任何狭小黑暗的地方，也没有人像木叶他们那样来找他。队友们纷纷收拾好了东西前后离开，走之前和他打个招呼，经理和教练甚至也以为他是打算和往常一样留下来加训，于是在走之前将钥匙交给了他，叮嘱他记得离开的时候关好门窗，第二天再带钥匙过来。  
热闹的声音慢慢地往外面流去，然后体育馆里恢复了寂静。木兔一个人在空旷的体育馆里站了好一会，然后他把大门给关上，走到了演讲台下面那张没来得及被人挪走的课桌旁边，然后把自己塞到了下面。  
很傻，很蠢，很丢人，但是这次也没有人看得到。  
他有点不知道该怎么办了。  
三年，在枭谷三年养成的习惯让他现在无所适从。他原来很清楚地知道自己“幼稚”、“孩子气”，总需要“出尽风头”，亦或是被人证明“自己非常重要”，但他也很清楚这些都是他自己选择扛起来的东西——“出尽风头”的背面就是“重担压身”，即便排球是团队的运动，在失败的时候他也会选择揽下所有的责任，“是因为我的扣球没有得分”，“是因为我的判断有所失误”，因为他是王牌，所以他义无反顾。也因为他是王牌，所以他的队友们从来都不曾怪过他，愿意忍受他的“幼稚”、“孩子气”和“出尽风头”。  
而现在不一样了，他不仅不能怪自己，甚至也怪不了任何人。如果说高中的时候对未来的描绘是一片朦胧却光芒四射的样子，那么大学对未来的描绘便会在那片光芒里刻画出一个具体的影子——他的未来早就被他清清楚楚地描绘好了，那是一个职业排球选手的影子，在日本乃至世界的舞台上大放异彩。  
但不是所有人的影子都会拿着排球，也不是所有人的影子都像他的一样无比清晰，所以如果要怪自己不够强大，又或者怪队友的能力不如自己，没有自己一样的好胜心，怪他们应该多多练习，这些都没有什么意义。他从不怀疑自己在队伍里的无可替代性，也从未觉得自己就已经走到了自己的极限，但他好像已经没有“重担”可以背负了。  
体育馆像是与世隔离了似的。不知道过去了多久，木兔的手机突然响了起来。  
消息的铃声在空旷的体育馆里显得十分清脆，好在声音的来源就在他的头上。木兔伸长了手臂把自己放在桌上的包拿了下来，磨磨蹭蹭地拽下拉链之后将手机掏了出来。  
是赤苇发的消息，内容是一篇运动员饮食注意事项的文章。  
木兔点开链接快速地浏览了一番，他高中的时候经常收到赤苇发这样的消息，所以这条消息的内容并没有引起他特别的注意。他反倒是意外于赤苇隔了两个月的联系重启于这篇文章，他明明记得很清楚一字不差——赤苇已经决定不打排球了。  
他给赤苇回复：“收到了，谢啦赤苇”。  
他摁熄手机屏幕又回到了茫然的发呆状态，没想到刚放下两秒，手机又响了。  
赤苇这次竟然回复地很快。“木兔前辈没有在训练吗？”  
这个时间好像的确是他一贯训练的时间。木兔想了一下，慢吞吞地打上“今天是练习赛，所以这个时间没有在训练”，然后摁下发送。  
没有想到这次手机的铃声直接持续地响了起来。赤苇打过来了。  
为、为什么啊？  
木兔有些懵，他看了好几遍来电显示上赤苇的名字，确定自己的确没有眼花，的确是这么久都没怎么跟自己联系的赤苇打电话过来了，然后他才有点犹豫地接了起来。那头沉默了好一会没有说话，木兔“喂？”了两遍之后，赤苇的声音才从那头传过来。  
“……木兔前辈，你现在是在桌子下面吗？”  
“……”缩在桌子下面的木兔僵住了，脑子里的神经像是断了三秒突然接上，他想要跳起来，却忘记了自己还在桌子下面，后脑勺和桌底板磕了一下发出“咚”地一声巨响，他“嗷”地惨叫一声之后把自己蜷得更小了。  
“疼、疼疼疼……赤苇你这家伙是在监视我吗？！”  
“不是，没有在监视木兔前辈。”那头传来了几乎不可闻的一声叹气，赤苇的声音听起来还是一如既往的平静，“木兔前辈没有伤到哪里吧？刚刚听到你那边传来了好大的撞击声。”  
“嘶——撞到头了而已……你没有在监视我吗？”木兔一边可怜兮兮地揉着自己被撞到的地方一边疑神疑鬼地环视体育馆，发现偌大的体育馆里真的就他一个人。“那你怎么知道我在桌子下面？”  
“头真的没有什么问题吗？如果严重的话还是马上去找医生比较好。”赤苇像是很在意这件事，直到听到木兔确认没事的答复后才像是满意了一点，“……我不知道，或者说是我猜测的吧，木兔前辈。”  
“一般木兔前辈这个时间是不会回消息的。而且即便是练习赛，打完了也应该会继续做自主练习吧。……我是这样想的，所以唐突地认为木兔前辈应该是遇到了什么事，现在才没在训练的。”赤苇把自己的想法说完，短暂地停了一下之后问他，“所以今天的练习赛是输了吗？”  
“啊，是啊——”不知道为什么，赤苇明明没有说什么特别的事，但是听到他的声音，木兔就觉得像是回到了原来似的，说话的语气习惯性地放松了下来，不知不觉中带着点委屈似的抱怨。“我扣不出顺手的球，然后就会非常难受，难受就更扣不出顺手的球……”  
“是一传或者二传没有做好吗？”  
“……也不是没有做好。”木兔嘀咕着，“只是和你们太不一样了。”  
“木兔前辈轻易就状态不好也是原因之一吧？”  
“……呃、赤苇你既然要安慰我的话就不要这样直击我！”  
电话那头的赤苇轻轻笑了笑，他呼吸的声音从听筒传过来一些。“其实没有那么复杂……其他的事情我不清楚，不过木兔前辈只要做好一件事就可以了。“  
“什么？”  
“木兔前辈，你只要普通地打球就好了。”  
“……‘普通’地打？”  
“嗯，木兔前辈只要做好自己，普通地继续打下去就好了。”  
赤苇的声音很平静，不像是在安慰木兔，反倒像是在简单地陈述事实。  
“原来的木兔前辈很情绪化，状态好的时候非常好，但状态差的时候就会很糟糕，甚至偶尔会因为一些小事情绪低落，这些我们都知道。但是也因为木兔前辈从不会害怕和放弃，所以我们看到你，就有了坚持下去的动力。”  
“我不太清楚今天你们是因为什么输了比赛，不过我认为或许不完全是木兔前辈的原因。如果他们认真看到你打球的样子，就不应该容忍自己追不上你。”  
空旷的体育馆里只剩下赤苇说话的声音，它轻轻刮过木兔的耳膜，和过去两年间每一次的陪伴重合。赤苇就是会那样站在他的附近，一个不近不远的距离，不用侧头就能听到他的声音在耳边响起，在七百多个日夜里吐槽他的得意照顾他的任性，再把最好的球托到他的面前，让他踩着最牢固的基石往天上奔去。赤苇像是在思考，微弱的电流声填补了这片刻间的沉默，然后他轻描淡写地说出了他思考之后想说的话。  
“因为木兔前辈打球的样子，真的看起来令人心旷神怡。”  
“所以如果可以的话，就普通地打下去吧。你的身影会激励你的队友。”  
或许是因为赤苇的声音一直都是那么平淡，所以他说的每一句话像是陈述，但又非常具有说服力。木兔呆呆地听着赤苇的话，觉得两人这样的通话恍若隔世，因为就连两人的消息记录都已经停留在两个月以前，就更别说有多久没有过这样直接又亲密的通话了。两人的距离被不在一起的学习与生活拉远，像是他们在回家路上的那个十字路口分离之后，木兔忍不住回头去看，却只能望到赤苇逐渐远去的背影。身边的那团空气已经冷了一年多，而最重要的是他不知道赤苇去了哪里，又为什么要如此果断地离开。  
他早以为赤苇已经走了。  
但是赤苇现在就像是什么都没有发生一般打了过来，他毫无顾忌地闯过十字路口大步走向木兔，然后站到了他的身边。  
为什么不继续打排球了呢？  
为什么没有第一时间直接告诉他呢？  
为什么不想和他一起跑下去了呢？  
为什么即便如此，还要给自己打这样一个电话呢？  
这让木兔本来已经放下了的在意又如同藤蔓一般生长起来。  
“……赤苇。”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么不打排球了？”  
“……木兔前辈已经知道了吗？”  
“我知道了，虽然不是从赤苇这里亲自听到的。”  
问题脱口而出的时候，木兔突然明白了自己那个冬夜在意的是什么。他在意的不是赤苇决定不再继续打排球，他在意的是赤苇做出了决定之后，就把自己从他的身边给摘出去了。动作冷静又决绝，他没能说出一句反对，赤苇就向他淡淡地打了招呼，说着“今天我就自己回家了”。  
电话那头的赤苇没有立刻回答他。两人之间陷入了一段尴尬的沉默，木兔缩在桌子下面耐心地等着，即便是等到脖子僵硬，耳朵发烫，心脏在太阳穴上擂鼓，他也耐心地等着赤苇的回答。  
然后赤苇的回答传了过来，很轻，却掷地有声。  
“……因为我追不上你了。”  
木兔听到电话那头赤苇呼吸的声音，他知道那是赤苇冷静思考的独有节奏。木兔仿佛看得到他闭上眼睛，整个人如同坠入湖底一般安静下来，那个时候的赤苇像是一座分毫不差的雕像，带着些被狂风过境后难以掩饰的狼狈，他脑海里纷繁复杂的思绪和碎石一起沉入水底，最终那片湖面归于一片平静。  
“因为我追不上你了，木兔前辈。”赤苇说着，用他最平淡与理智的声音，“我不得不接受，所以我需要去走我自己的路。”  
“木兔前辈选择的路很难，但是没有错。你身边的队友会换，你的经历也会被更新，你的技术会一天一天地提升，你会变成发挥稳定抓住所有人眼球的那颗‘明星’。我们都没有办法继续陪你走下去，但是你还可以继续向前跑，你能去更远的地方。”  
他深吸了一口气，语调和往常一样平和，但没有丝毫犹豫，像他们在春高决赛落败的那晚，他在漆黑的器材室里在木兔面前丢盔弃甲时说过的话一样笃定。  
他说：  
“你要去更远的地方。”

木兔那天和赤苇的电话被突然闯入体育馆的二传前辈打断了。他匆忙地和赤苇道别，再尽全力地从桌子下面挪出来，最后略有些尴尬地站直了身子，和前辈问好。  
前辈像是没有料到会看到这样的一幕，他也有些尴尬地和木兔问好之后走到了球篮边。  
“木兔想练习对吗？我来陪你。”  
木兔睁大了眼睛。  
“木兔在因为今天的比赛耿耿于怀吧。”前辈挠了挠脸颊，“我知道你很在意，所以左思右想还是回来了。”见木兔呆呆地站在那里没有什么反应，前辈便继续说下去，“木兔你要相信我们都想赢，这点是真的。”  
“只是不是所有人的能力都像你一样强，而且他们今后，也不会像你一样会继续在排球这条道路上发展的。”  
“嗯，我明白。”  
“不过你真的很厉害哦。”前辈说到这里竟然笑了，“刚刚他们在跟我说……看到你之后，觉得这次不够努力。”  
“虽然有人需要准备考试，有人需要赶去打工，但是他们说‘因为木兔很认真，所以我们也应该认真起来’，至少下一次不能输。”  
“我不知道他们会怎么努力，但是不论是谁看到你，都会想要像你一样努力吧。”  
前辈从球篮里拿出一个排球，他把它举到木兔的眼前。  
“所以来练球吧。今天不管你想要练到多久，我都会奉陪的。”

木兔那晚练习结束后给赤苇发了一条信息。  
“赤苇，我果然还是想做一个普通的王牌啊。”  
赤苇的回复在凌晨飞入木兔的手机。  
“那就去做吧。”

那年秋天，木兔所在的队伍在大学排球锦标赛中崭露头角，获得亚军。  
次年五月，在黑鷲旗全日本男女选拔排球大会中，作为优秀大学代表队伍表现不输Division 1，打入四强。木兔异于高中时期的稳定表现与飞速提高的得分能力被评价为“每场比赛都活力十足”、“天马行空”、“不仅具有实力，而且在关键时刻头脑清醒的光束武器”。  
大学第四年，木兔收到向他抛来的橄榄枝，顺利通过考核后正式加入MSBY Black Jackal。

5.  
“果然认真说起来的话，木兔肯定是最不敏感的那个家伙吧？”  
“毕竟他是‘单细胞’啊！唔，神经也蛮粗的……”  
“你们在说什么啊？”  
木兔刚把最后一个排球捡起来投入球篮，他觉得有点渴，去休息区拿水壶的时候听到了木叶他们的闲聊里出现了自己的名字。  
那必须要过去听一听！  
他飞快地走过去再一屁股坐到他们旁边，双眼里带着闪闪发亮的求知欲。  
“是在说我吗！是在说帅气的王牌大人我吗！”  
木叶他们被木兔的眼神搞得有些无奈，不过他们确实也不介意木兔的突然加入，所以把刚刚正在聊的话题告诉了他。“你这家伙……坐过去一点！我们在说对眼神的敏感度啦。”  
“对眼神的敏感度？”  
“啊啊，是啊，就是说……比如你会不会发现有人在看你那样的。”  
木兔有一点没明白，小见看他一脸疑惑的样子乐了。“木兔就是典型的‘超级不敏感’！”  
“哪有啊？！我明明也很敏感的好不好！”木兔严肃地反驳，然后停了下来，“‘敏感’是什么意思？”  
“不懂就别用这个词啊你！”  
众人笑他，猿杙摇了摇头。“我们刚刚可是试验过了，木兔你根本没有任何反应——”  
“什么，你们实验过了吗？！”木兔懵了。  
“是啊，刚刚我们盯着你看了好久，啊……至少也有五分钟吧！”木叶凑过来用肩膀碰了碰木兔，“但是你这家伙，不仅没有发现，还一个人傻乎乎地捡球，我想想……捡了七个球，都没有发现！”  
“……”木兔说不出话，他回忆了一下刚刚自己快乐捡球的片段，发现自己真的没有注意到有谁在看他。  
“反驳不了了吧？”  
“不过木兔是习惯了吧？平常看你的人可不少啊。”  
“对啊！”木兔听到这里挺起胸口，“比赛的时候，全场不都在看我吗！所以有那么多视线的话，察觉不到什么不也很正常嘛！”  
“啊，出现了，这种‘老是赢所以赢成习惯了’发言。”  
“你这家伙在外面说这样的话是会被揍的明白吗！”  
“所以这就是对视线‘不敏感’的意思？发现不了就是‘不敏感’？”木兔好像明白了一些，他干脆伸直了腿往后仰，然后被坐在对面的小见嫌弃地拍开。  
“不过也有很敏感的，和木兔你完全相反的那种。”坐在一旁比较沉默寡言的鹫尾朝着远处扬了扬下巴，“比如赤苇。”  
“是吗？”木兔的眼神随着鹫尾的动作飘了过去，他看到赤苇正在场地那头背对着他们拖地，距离很远所以并没有听到他们讲话。他回过头来疑惑地嘀咕，“我怎么不觉得呢？”  
“你等一下就知道了！”小见挥着手让他安静，然后继续注视着赤苇。  
埋头认真打扫的赤苇没拖两下，像是感觉到了什么，他转过头。  
小见连忙举起手朝着赤苇挥了挥，示意没什么事之后赤苇转回去继续拖地了。  
“你看，赤苇真的很敏感的！”  
“不过说来是因为赤苇很细心吧？毕竟很多时候都能注意到我们没注意到的事情。”  
“比如说不知道什么时候开始没有状态的木兔吗？”  
“木兔你这家伙还要被后辈照顾超逊的啊！”  
木兔不服气，他和几人打了一会嘴仗之后还是悲惨落败，因为他根本没有办法否认他们说的话。众人闲聊了一会后话题自然地变了，在他们讨论起明天的训练安排时木兔转过头去看还在打扫场地的赤苇。  
奇怪，他从来没有发现过赤苇对眼神敏感这件事。  
赤苇明明一次都没有因为自己的注视而转过头来啊？  
他坐在那里看了五分钟，期待着今天赤苇会察觉到自己的视线，然后自己会给他一个大大的笑容。  
然而赤苇没有回过头来。

6.  
“情况怎么样了？”  
“抱歉，大巴过来的那条路上遇到了交通事故，现在换了一条路线。应该不会耽误很久。”  
“明白了，那大家等一会吧。”  
“是——”  
今天是MSBY Black Jackal的返程日，这两天他们从东京赶来横滨与主场作战的VC神奈川进行了比赛，结束后又因为日本排球协会第二天的排球运动推广活动而留了一晚。本来准时在酒店门口集合准备上车离去的计划因为大巴的突发状况而暂时搁置，但等待时间不会很长，于是集合起来的队伍放松了下来：有些人安心等着，有些人趁机溜去隔壁的便利店买饮料。  
木兔等得百无聊赖，他把背着的运动包放在地上，戴上耳机随意摁上一首歌。身边的宫侑在背包里翻找了一会什么，好像没有找到之后用胳膊肘捅了捅他，然后跟他说话。他带着耳机没听清，只看到宫侑的嘴巴在动，依稀辨别出“房间”“拿一下”“跟教练说”几个词，然后宫侑大力地拍了一把他的肩膀。  
他稀里糊涂地点点头，宫侑便转身进了酒店。  
耳机里的歌大多都是他在大巴车上助眠用的，所以在这样有些萧瑟的寒风中显得过于柔和。他一边听一边放空了大脑，昨天自己处女赛时的得分与失误渐渐地随着大提琴的声音远去，而也在那个时候，他看到了酒店对面，十字路口那头咖啡店门口站着的眼熟身影。  
很眼熟。那人穿着合身的浅棕色大衣，手上拎着一个朴素却耐看的公文包，一看就是非常典型的办公室上班人士。他背对着街道，所以木兔没有看清他的脸，只看到他在打电话，微仰起头打量着咖啡店的招牌。  
那个身影很像赤苇。  
木兔一边这么想着，一边头脑清晰无比地否定自己的判断。他知道现在赤苇已经从大学毕业，他也知道赤苇进入出版社行业做了编辑，这些或大或小关于赤苇的信息他想尽办法从各个地方搜集到，但是最清楚无比的是赤苇现在应该在东京，而不是十一月刮着萧瑟海风的横滨。  
他默默地看着那个相似的背影，无端生出一些介于正大光明与偷偷摸摸之间的复杂心情。不论那个身影是不是赤苇，他都仿佛没有理由坦然地用强烈的目光去注视，亦或是小心翼翼地从暗处盼望。他希望那不是赤苇，这样他便可以无所顾忌地打量这位陌生人，把他想象成任何他想要的样子，打发掉这段无聊的时光；他又希望那就是赤苇，这样他便可以把这段独属于他的时光偷藏起来。  
那样很贪心，还抱着些侥幸，但他还是想要看下去。  
那个人和电话那头说了一会，一直到另一个人匆匆忙忙地从马路的另一头跑来，他才挂断了电话。两人站在咖啡店面前寒暄，木兔看到了他的侧脸和他脸上架着的一副黑框眼镜，他礼貌地和来人鞠躬示意，两人说了一会便打算进咖啡店。他替对方推开了门，等对方先进入店内之后出乎意料地停住了动作。  
他回过头，直直地望着马路对面的木兔。

7.  
木兔想起春高决赛败于一林的那一天。  
那天回去之后除了三年级生外，对其他部员来说并没有什么特别。暗路监督与泷泽教练对他们这次精彩却略带遗憾的比赛进行了总结与复盘，三年级生与大家做最后的交接与道别，众人商量好木兔离开后新的主将人选，然后便是解散各自回家休息。  
虽然遗憾地在决赛落败，但是枭谷无论如何还是拿到了春高亚军的好成绩。不甘心的泪水在比赛结束哨声响起之后便流过了，再加上木叶他们也都不是内心脆弱的人，因此这个时候队伍的氛围已经变得很轻松，几人嘻嘻哈哈地最后一次收拾好体育馆，然后相互道别回家，约好第二天教室再见。  
“木兔，早点回去，外面要施工，所以体育馆晚上会断电。不要等到那个时候再走了。”  
木兔收拾好东西之后下意识地想找赤苇一起回家，但是他没有找到。暗路监督在离开前看到在体育馆里四处转悠的木兔，拍拍他的肩膀叮嘱了两句之后便离开了。  
空旷的体育馆里没有一个人。木兔在里面走着，脚步声被无限放大，一直到他走到器材室门口才停下来。  
赤苇在器材室。  
器材室里没有开灯，因此只有从体育馆斜射进去的灯光。木兔看到昏暗的器材室里已经被大家整理好的球篮和球网，堆叠起来的跳高箱，铺在跳高箱前面的软垫，还有坐在上面不知道在想什么的赤苇。  
这场景有一些似曾相识，虽然对象不应该是赤苇。木兔挠挠头。  
“赤苇？怎么了？还不回去吗？”  
赤苇好像坐在黑暗里思考着什么，听到木兔的声音有些意外地抬起头。木兔走过去，发现赤苇真的是一个人缩在跳高箱前坐着，倒是跟自己喜欢把自己硬塞在跳高箱之间不太一样。  
“赤苇在想什么？”  
他挤在赤苇的身边坐下，肩并着肩手臂紧靠着手臂。赤苇很难得有这样的时候，木兔猜想他大概是在反省自己今天的表现，就像之前狢坂战的时候悄悄离开队伍独自找个角落坐下一样。虽然自己可能打扰了赤苇的反省，不过反正今天也是自己在枭谷排球部的最后一天了，他不可能就这样放着赤苇一个人。  
“……在想木兔前辈为什么会喜欢把自己塞到这种地方。”  
“嗯？”木兔有点语塞，他偏头思考了一会，“我也说不上来，大概就是觉得安心？不过还是生气啊！生气于自己的不足！在这里冷静思考之后，等你们来找到我，我就可以很快振作起来了！”  
“木兔前辈这个习惯也要改。”  
“为什么啊？！”  
“以后没有人来找你了怎么办？”赤苇把下巴埋在臂膀间，因此说话有些闷闷的。  
“唔……”木兔摇头晃脑想了一会，“如果是大学的话，赤苇还是会来找我的吧！”  
赤苇没有回答他。他只是望着地上那块投射进来的灯光，木兔难得地感觉到了赤苇身上那种说不清道不明的沮丧情绪，他想了想之后转过头去看他。“赤苇是在想今天的比赛吗？”  
“嗯。”赤苇应了一声，“如果那个时候我能做得更好一些的话……”  
“我也是这么想的哦？‘如果我能好好用那一球得分的话’……”木兔听完松了口气，他仰着头看着被器材室的小门框成一块的体育馆，那里面是被压缩的三年排球风景，“不过也就是想想，因为那只是‘如果’啊！与其去思考已经没有如果的'如果'，还不如立刻考虑可以做到的‘如果’！比如说‘如果我能做一个更普通的王牌的话’……因为机会只有一次啊！”  
“木兔前辈是想说‘专注当下’吗？”  
“虽然不知道是不是那个意思，不过就是那个意思！”木兔笑了两声，他忽地一下从软垫上跳起来站好，“赤苇你也不用太在意了，知道哪里不对就好，下次就会有解决对策！重要的就是知道自己想要什么，继续保持你的那个……‘一如既往’不就很不错了？”  
木兔回忆了一番，然后模仿着赤苇的语气又说了一次曾经对赤苇说过的话。  
“‘我只能做我能做到的’，‘我已经做到我该做的了，你又怎么样？'……那样的赤苇不就非常棒吗！啊，不过如果能发挥到120%那就更好了！”  
“这样说的话，赤苇能想通吗？”  
身后的赤苇没有回话，木兔想转过头去拉赤苇起来，只听到外面“啪”地一声，眼前突然一片漆黑。  
“……还真断电了啊！可恶！”  
器材室里没有窗户，因此木兔的视野里什么都看不见。明明知道赤苇就坐在那里，但刚刚刻在眼眸里的身影一瞬间就消失了，只留下一些残影。木兔一边抱怨着一边跟赤苇讲断电的事，又往黑暗里摸索着伸出手。  
“走吧赤苇，再不回去就太晚了！”  
他不知道赤苇在哪里，黑暗中也估计不到距离远近，但是他的手被赤苇的手精准无比地握上，手心传来赤苇有些发烫的温度，木兔一个使力把赤苇从垫子上拉了起来，他听到赤苇的脚步声，正准备拉着他一起往外面摸索前进，却没想到自己被赤苇的体温给环绕。  
赤苇在黑暗里拥抱了他。  
他们的身高差距并不高，因此这个拥抱十分自然，赤苇的体温隔着彼此的运动服紧紧地贴在他的胸口，他能听到赤苇和自己安稳交织的心跳。赤苇的手臂环在木兔的腰间，甚至在木兔反应过来之前收紧了几分。木兔手足无措了一番后还是凭借着本能收紧了手臂，他轻轻地用手掌抚摸着赤苇的后背。  
他不知道赤苇是因为什么这样抱着自己，也在黑暗中看不见他的表情，但是不论是因为什么，他都想要这样好好地安慰赤苇。  
这个拥抱只有三秒，但黑暗将这短暂的一刻给拉长了。木兔听到了赤苇浅淡的呼吸声，还听到了赤苇在黑暗里的声音，一个不近不远的距离，像是赤苇就站在他的附近，不用侧头就能听到他说话的声音响起。  
“我会尽我的全力做到我能做到的，木兔前辈。”赤苇说。  
“不论发生什么，我会来找你。”  
“所以木兔前辈放心地往前跑吧。”赤苇深吸了一口气，他伸出手抓住了木兔的手腕，在黑暗里仿佛承诺一般如此对木兔认真地说着，“不管你跑到多远，远到我看不见也没关系。”  
木兔不知道赤苇是什么表情，但是他知道赤苇站在他的面前看着他。  
“我会一直注视着你。”

8.  
他们的目光隔着十字路口在空中相遇。  
那人看着木兔笑了。  
MSBY Black Jackal的大巴车从十字路口的另一边缓缓驶来，将两人在空气中交织的视线轻柔地推散了。  
木兔还有些没回过神，肩膀被谁给拍了拍。他摘下耳机，看到面前的宫侑一脸不满：“阿木！不是说了让你帮我跟教练说一声吗？”  
“啊？啊……”木兔挠了挠头，“刚才你跟我说话的时候我戴着耳机，什么都没听见！”  
“……木兔你这家伙！！！”

他们登上了大巴车。宫侑像是想起什么，他问木兔。  
“阿木，刚才你在看的那个人是谁？是赤苇吗？”  
木兔放下运动包坐到车窗边，他看到那个人的视线在大巴上停留了一会，然后他转身推门走进了咖啡店。  
“不知道。”  
“什么不知道啊？！不知道你还看了那么久吗？！”  
木兔没接宫侑的话，他戴上耳机合上眼，嘴角挂着一点释怀的笑意。  
下次比赛的时候应该会来吧。

大巴车开动了起来。它驶向那个十字路口，然后向左转，背对着咖啡店朝远方开去。

9.  
那年期末考试前，赤苇带着木兔去快餐店里补习。  
说是补习，更多的是监督。毕竟木兔比赤苇高一年级，赤苇能力再强，三年级的内容也不能完全给木兔解答。而如果木兔这次期末考试挂科，就没有办法参加枭谷集团的合宿，自然而然地会被黑尾那家伙狠狠嘲笑一番，所以木兔不能允许这样的事情发生。  
快餐店里人来人往，两个人买了些吃的和可乐坐到了邻街的玻璃窗边。木兔昏昏欲睡地看着课本，赤苇在一旁看到他懒散的样子，时不时地出声提醒他。  
“木兔前辈？……木兔前辈，你有在听吗？”  
“唔……什么相交……‘相交’是什么东西……”  
“木兔前辈，是‘相交线’。还有，这是初中的知识吧，难道木兔前辈这样的基础几何知识也都忘记了吗？”  
木兔不知道他忘没忘，他只知道自己刚刚吃了汉堡，觉得非常心满意足，然后犯起了困。赤苇见他完全没有回忆起来的样子，他叹口气之后拿出纸笔来。  
“在同一平面里的两条直线会有不同的情况，”赤苇在纸上画出两条相交的直线，“如果只是说‘相交线’的情况，那么它们会在无限延长之后，在这里相交。”  
他用笔尖点了点两条直线之间的相交点。  
“相交之后，它们就会继续这样延长下去。”  
“如果用木兔前辈好理解一些的解释，它们会向前继续跑着没有终点的马拉松，打着没有结束哨声的延长赛。它们会背道而驰，会渐渐地距离对方越来越远，在回头的时候只能眺望着彼此的身影，那是遥远却永恒存在的一个点。”  
“但是它们会如此一直、一直地走下去。”  
赤苇看着身边听得似懂非懂的木兔。  
“因为直线是永无止尽的。”

============================================================

而笔尖往直线的前方画去，一直回归到最初的起点。

============================================================

0.  
高一那天的高中球赛，木兔打得十分尽兴。  
虽然中间有过很多次让他懊恼的发球失误，但是不论如何每次扣球的得分机会他都有好好把握，最后是没有遗憾的2:0。  
比赛结束后木兔开心地和暗路监督撞着胸口，他走到场边去和队友一起收拾东西，突然想起他在比赛时模糊感觉到的那股视线。  
他回头去看，却没看出什么来。观众已经渐渐散去，场边剩下的人只有两三个了。

那大概是自己的错觉吧。木兔那么想着。

（END）


End file.
